


Cleopatra

by literatiruinedme



Series: When I Die I'll Be On Time [3]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Blood Loss, F/M, Force Ghosts, Near Death Experiences, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, That's a tag now I guess, hospital cuddles, jyn almost dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-03 00:43:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12737601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literatiruinedme/pseuds/literatiruinedme
Summary: “I'm fine,” she promised weakly.Force, she was slurring her words. “Just a little blood is all.”





	Cleopatra

**Author's Note:**

> Link to [Cleopatra](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aN5s9N_pTUs) music video

“Look at me,” Cassian ordered, though his tone didn't quite match its usual strength when he gave her a command. 

“I'm fine,” she promised weakly.  _ Force, she was slurring her words _ . “Just a little blood is all.”

“Jyn,” he griped her face in his hands, firm yet gentle. She leaned into his touch, heavy eyelids slipping shut. “Hey,” he shook her gently, making her blink him back into focus. “Stay with me, okay? Eyes on me.” She nodded, head suddenly feeling heavy. Cassian turned away briefly, his voice coming out as if they were underwater as he spoke to a far off voice.

“Cassian?” His eyes were on her immediately, gaze seemingly focused solely on her. Her mouth felt dry as she closed her eyes and reopened them, struggling to refocus on him as he swam through her vision.

“Hey,” he breathed, tracing his thumb along her cheek. “Stay with me.”

She nodded weakly, reaching up to grip his wrist. “I'm cold,” she mumbled, leaning into his hand.

Panic flashed across his face for a brief second before he whispered something- likely a curse -to himself and turned his head, yelling something she couldn't make out to someone outside her line of vision.

(Though she could really only see him.)

He looked back at her, smiling gently. “You're okay,” he promised, smile fading as he swallowed hard. “Just keep talking to me, okay?” She nodded. “Promise me you'll stay awake.”

“Needy,” she teased, chuckling weakly.

“Absolutely.” He gave her a small, genuine smile, leaning down to kiss her forehead.

She frowned when he pulled a hand back from her face, the hand that she'd been holding. “You're bleeding.”

She thought she saw him stiffen, jaw setting when he saw the ring of blood around his wrist. He glanced up at her for the briefest moment with sad eyes before looking back down to what he was doing. “Must've cut myself.”

_ He could never meet her eyes when he lied to her _ \- but she was not in the mindset of even realising it was her blood.

“Cass,” she breathed as black spots began to invade her vision.

“Jyn, hold on for me,” he breathed, rubbing his thumb back and forth over her cheek again. “Please, you promised.”

“I know,” she nodded, wincing at a throbbing pain in her head.

He rested his forehead against hers, eyes closed tightly. “Don't leave me,” he breathed.

“I'm tired.”

He tensed, eyes going wide as he pulled back. “Jyn-”

“I love you,” she smiled, eyes slipping shut as she felt everything slowly fade away.

She thought she heard him call her name as the darkness finally swallowed her whole.

And then there was a light staring her down. Jyn grit her teeth. She knew what that light meant. “You can't have me!”

Silence.

“I'm not ready to die, I won't do it!”

More silence, but she noticed something shimmer into place close to the light. “Stubborn girl,” the voice laughed. She knew that voice, but-

The light expanded, blinding her for a moment before she was staring at Mama and Papa. “Always our brave girl, even in the face of death,” Papa chuckled softly.

“What?” Jyn asked stupidly, feeling very small suddenly. She wasn't sure what she was asking about, but she couldn't form any other words.

The figures moved closer to her, two semi-transparent copies of her parents. Mama reached out, softly touching Jyn's cheek. Her eyes slipped shut as she leaned into the phantom touch. “Always a fighter.”

“Stardust, you're too early.”

“I think-” Jyn looked at her hands, licking her chapped lips. “I think I got shot. Cassian-” Her eyes went wide. “ _ Cassian _ .”

“It's okay, Jyn,” Mama promised. “You're not going to die today.”

Jyn's heart clenched. “I'm not?”

“No,” she promised. “You've come very close though.”

“I had to,” Jyn defended. “There was a ‘trooper and he didn't-” Her throat tightened painfully and she fought back a wave of nausea. Cassian would most certainly be dead had she not blocked the shot. 

“You needn't worry,” Papa promised, offering her a small smile. “You'll be perfectly fine.”

“Just please be careful,” Mama sighed, taking Jyn's hand in her own. Jyn nodded, biting her lip to keep from crying. “Promise me. Promise  _ us _ .”

“I promise, Mama.”

“Very good,” Mama smiled, reaching up to caress Jyn's cheek. There was a flash of light and Mama's features relaxed even more so. “Time for you to go.”

“But-”

“He’s waiting for you,” she interrupted calmly, making Jyn's heart clench in her chest. “Go to him.”

“Yes, Mama.”

“We love you dearly,” Papa smiled, leaning down to kiss her forehead. “We will see you again.”

Jyn smiled, looking away from them as another flash made her close her eyes.

“And Jyn?” She turned, brows furrowed while Mama just smiled, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear before cupping her cheek. “Make us wait a  _ very _ long time.” Mama kissed her forehead before a blindingly white light finally consumed them.

Jyn woke with a silent gasp, taking measured breaths as she forced herself to stay calm. The first thing she noticed was the strong smell of antiseptic. When she finally opened her eyes, she noticed that she was in a white room- Base One medbay, a place she'd spent far too much time in. Her eyes drifted to the Cassian's head pillowed on her thigh as he slept, his fingers threaded through hers, grip like iron. She carefully reached over with her free hand, brushing his hair from his eyes. He blinked slowly, relief flooding his features when he finally registered she was conscious again. She softly jerked her chin towards the bed, squeezing his hand. “Lay with me?”

He nodded, slowly releasing her hand as he sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Jyn moved over as carefully as she could, only stopping when she felt a sitch at her side pull. Cassian's head snapped up at her sharp intake of breath. “Careful,” he breathed, resting his palm over her heart. She nodded, letting him help her move over the last few centimetres before getting onto the bed and laying down on his side next to her. He kissed her forehead, reaching up to run his thumb back and forth along her cheek. She looked up at him with heavy eyes, only closing them when he whispered for her to. “Sleep,” he breathed, taking her hand in his again. She nodded, exhausted and- for once -willing to forfeit the fight with him by her side. They laid in silence for a while longer as she gave into the easy pull off sleep. 

She thought she heard him whisper he loved her, echoing back her declaration from before as the darkness finally swallowed her whole.


End file.
